


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

by AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-New 52, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/AllumetteRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is getting mixed signals. Tim is being affectionate, but he also looks at him with a fear in his eyes Jason just can't stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a prompt from [this list](https://allumetterouge.tumblr.com/post/140736026277/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you), just in case you want to have a look or ask me to write something else?

Jason knew he had made a lot of mistakes but falling for the little bird might have been the worst yet. He couldn’t help it, once he had gotten past the rage, the pain and fear, Red Robin had made himself part of Jason’s routine.

So when the kid had slipped through his window the first time without the mask he so carefully wore on patrol, Jason was too accustomed to his company to realize the difference between Red Robin and Tim. And when he finally did, it was way too late. Jason had started to notice. To notice Tim. 

The differences between Red Robin and the boy sitting next to Jason on the couch were small, but obvious once he started to look for them. It was the way Red Robin kept his distance, while Tim was comfortable throwing his legs over Jason’s lap; or the irritated huff he got from Red Robin when he knew Tim would have laughed at his joke. And Jason really didn’t know what to think. He liked Tim. He liked him a lot and it meant the world that the kid would sit with him like this on the couch, watching crappy cartoons. But Jason also saw the way Tim looked at him. 

On the TV, the Powerpuff Girls were fighting a monkey with a turban and Jason was unsure what Tim was smiling about. He wished Red Robin would be there. Red Robin wasn’t giving him those mixed signals, Red Robin was honest in his distance. 

Sighing, Jason let his head rest against the couch. When Tim had come through his window today, he had laughed, telling him about the meeting he had tomorrow morning and Jason’s heart had skipped a beat at the mere thought of Tim wanting to see him although he should be in bed, getting enough sleep to not survive solely on coffee when Lucius had him go over the reports later. 

Tim had touched his arm as if making sure Jason would listen. - Like he could do anything but hang to every word coming from those dangerously attractive lips.

But Jason held himself back, fought the urge to lean in and kiss his little bird, or just put his hand on Tim’s ankle. He wanted to return those gestures so bad, but he saw the way Tim looked at him when he thought Jason didn’t pay attention.

Jason always paid attention, and no matter how close they got, none of that explained the fear in Tim’s eyes.

“Why are you doing this, little bird?” he finally asked. “Why are you here?”

With a fond smile, Tim leaned his head against his shoulder and Jason hated himself for allowing the contact. “Because I trust you,” Tim said.

A cold shiver ran down his spine at the words. “No,” he said, edging away from Tim’s warmth. “You can’t.” It hurt to hear the lie, but it hurt even more to see the look on Tim’s face. Confused, alarmed, ready to fight.

“But I do.”

Jason gritted his teeth. He wasn’t stupid, he knew about the fear, knew what Tim looked like when he let his guard down. It didn’t add up. “Don’t. Please don’t lie. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. You fear me,” Jason said when Tim pulled his legs from his lap. He wanted to hear the kid deny it; hoped, no, needed him to say he was wrong–

– “Yes,” Tim breathed, his eyes downcast.

The credits rolled and the voice from the TV told them another episode of the Powerpuff Girls would start right after the commercials. And Jason felt like crying. When he opened his mouth, his throat closed up painfully. He had been right, his little bird was still afraid. Which was good, was right, because all Jason had done was hurt and hate and fear him ever since they met.

They both stared at the screen, the cartoon starting once again. “I’m afraid,” Tim said, laughing sardonically. “Of what you do to me.” He turned, pulling a leg up between them to face Jason. “You’re making me happy. You’re making me feel safe and I can’t have that.” He was smiling when he said that. Smiling and making sure Jason would see it, even when he didn’t so much as turn his head. “After everything… I know I wouldn’t survive losing you.”

Jason was stunned. Couldn’t move, couldn’t comprehend. His little bird was happy? Disbelieve written all over his face, he finally looked Tim in the eye. The fear was there all over again, but Tim was being sincere, his smile growing when Jason felt his whole world turn upside-down again.

“So yes, Jason Peter Todd,” Tim said. “When I look at you, I’m afraid. I’m afraid of how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s been some time since I had to write to cope with life, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when I kind of prompted myself going through that list earlier.  
> Let me know what you think, I'm always happy to hear from you, here or on [tumblr](https://allumetterouge.tumblr.com) if you like that better <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
